Talk:First Division
Hiashi Is he the Hyūga to Chōza's left in the image? Omnibender - Talk - 23:25, November 18, 2010 (UTC) :It might not even be a Hyuga. ''~SnapperT '' 23:31, November 18, 2010 (UTC) ::As the character's attire appears to be the standard Konohagakure flak jacket and that he also demonstrates the same pupil-less representation of the Byakugan that the other clan members do, it seems evident that he is a Hyūga but outside of that he has no other distinctive marks, so currently it looks like his identity will remain unknown. Blackstar1 (talk) 00:28, November 19, 2010 (UTC) izumo & kotetsu i think they're in this division. because they haven't been mentioned to be in any other division or squad. :We don't know which divisions they are from, divisions 2, 4 and 5 are also fighting that battle.--''Deva '' 02:15, April 8, 2011 (UTC) ::In the newest chapter, they arrive alongside the first division when darui said "first team, arrived!" Isn't that a proof that they are part of the first division? Kitsuchi and Kurotsuchi fought with the first division too, yet they came with the rest of their second division.Norleon (talk) 14:20, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Team Jutsu Shouldn't the Four Violet Flames Battle Encampment classified as First Division's team jutsu? (talk) 11:36, July 4, 2012 (UTC) I agree.Undominanthybrid (talk) 17:59, July 4, 2012 (UTC) In the anime, 3 shinobi teams also use the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique, Water Release: Water Fang Bullet and (I think) Earth Release: Bedrock Coffin as teamjutsus to stop Kinkaku. I think they should be added too.Ogga111 (talk) 13:42, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Atsui Missing Hey isn't Samui's brother Atsui missing from the First Division Members? I mean he is with Samui and Darui when they fight the Gold and Silver Brothers in both the anime and manga. So shouldn't he be added. --Tuxedo12 (talk) 16:03, November 11, 2012 (UTC) :Read the warning in the main page. Omnibender - Talk - 16:05, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Izumo and Kotetsu confirmation In chapter 611, both Izumo and Kotetsu arrive at the battlefield along with Darui and the rest of the 1st Division. Since the other Divisions are there as well, it only makes sense that the two are part of the 1st Division. Norleon (talk) 14:32, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Would've added them, but I can't figure out how... Still, yes, I agree they should be in there. --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 22:12, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Image Suggestion On episode 267, it shows a scene that had a full team of the Division, along with the other Divisions. I think they should substitute the thumbnail images. BHM1250 (talk) 00:55, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Teams within the division Should the three anime only teams within the division be mentioned on its page? The same goes for the Wind Release Team of the fourth division.Norleon (talk) 13:23, July 6, 2013 (UTC) :BumpNorleon (talk) 21:21, July 6, 2013 (UTC) ::Sure. Omnibender - Talk - 22:02, July 6, 2013 (UTC)